Always Thinking of You
by livleter
Summary: Set after the series 2 finale. This is my first fan fiction I have wrote on my own, I will post once a week or twice a week. Please enjoy, read and review also feel free to make any suggestions about this story
1. Lost

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters all rights belong to Debbie Moon. Please enjoy, this is my first fan fiction I have written on my own, please comment and make any suggestions for the story please. Thank you)**_

**Rhydian's POV**

I'm lost... Who am I? Everything I have known and been happy with has been taken away from me, I am now worthless with no point of living. Who knew that one person could destroy your life and everything you had, I feel as if I'm drifting aimlessly in space with out a purpose anymore. I feel utter despair and heartbreak but at the same time anger towards THAT human who has caused every part of me to be in excruciating pain. I can't wolf out as she will know that I'm not human then I will become a test subject in a silly little lab, I can't run away as I'm in the care system and the authorities will be after me. I'm doomed in a loveless life, I think no-one will understand my pain as I have had this attachment from the very first day I met Maddy and we couldn't stand each other, I can not express it all I know is it fills every part of me and it hurts for me to be away from Madeline Smith. I have had constant flashbacks to the day she left the words "it was all over before we began" is constantly in my head bringing me tears and heart ache as Maddy said it to me, and now she isn't here with me.

**Tom's POV**

Seriously what's up with Rhydian I have never seen him like this before. He is in a weird emotionless daze and has been for the past 2 days and hasn't moved since all there is a trickle of tears coming down his face. I can't believe he is like this over a girl I mean seriously they should not control him like this, I guess I will never be in love like how Rhydian is, I thought I was in love with Maddy but it was only a little rubbish crush and I always knew Rhydian was meant for her even when they couldn't see it and when I thought they were distant cousins. I don't know how I can cheer him up, I only know one person who can and always will but she isn't here right now and I don't know when we will see her again.

**Shannon's POV**

I can't believe what happened only 2 days ago I have lost my best friend who cares if she is a Wolfblood she still means so much to me. I feel so bad for putting our friendship in trouble when I was busy collecting information when that wasn't even important I was part of her pack, she made me feel included in her problems when only Rhydian could help her as it was to do with wolfblood problems.


	2. School

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters, all rights belong to Debbie Moon. Thanks for response from the last chapter, I decided to post an other again today as its Christmas and the school holiday so I will be posting more frequently for about the next two weeks. Please read and review, if you have any questions feel free to ask me.)**_

**Rhydian's** **POV**

Grim, today it's the first time I have to go to school without Maddy, which I have managed to get out of for 3 days now which as been great as one of them was the dark moon, however I know that the longer I leave it the harder it is going to be on me. I approach the school gates, it feels strange traveling without Maddy with me, her scent is still in the school but it gives me comfort being able to smell her still. I have to now face my biggest demons; going into form without her, I approach the door and slowly walk towards where we used to sit everyday. I go past everyone feeling as if they are all judging me then "Hey Leek Boy, how's your girlfriend...oh, wait you don't have one because she left you...probably because she thinks you smell" Jimmy laughs, how dare he say that, he doesn't know anything about me or Maddy! I emit a low growl but then I see the black veins crawl up the back of my hands the feeling is overwhelming that takes over my entire body I manage to control the urge, my black veins slowly disappear into my skin again. I feel like I am in a pit of despair and am completely unable to escape but instead I am being handed a shovel and get pushed to go deeper in the hole without any escape. Is this normal to feel like this, like I can barely breathe and live without her, how am I meant to continue without her I cant do anything or be my self anymore as no one understands me a part from Maddy. I can hear the 3K's talking but I'm not paying any attention, then all of a sudden I see 3 faces in front of me Katrina, Kay and Kara I'm almost choke from the amount of perfume that they are wearing. They start to flirt with me since Maddy isn't here to fight them off for me "So _Rhydian _wanna go out sometime?" Katrina asks me, I amshocked but at the same time I want to be sick as I have had nightmares about this before also do they not know the meaning of giving me a break. I politely reply " Sorry girls I can't I have tones of homework to catch up on and my foster parents are making me spend quality time with them" that was such a lie but at least they have stopped pestering me. It's lunch time and to make my day worse it is Wednesday so that means no meat on today, my cravings are becoming out of control I hate living with vegetarian foster parents, I discover I have £5 so that means after school I can go for a hot beefy succulent burger that I can devour into. I am battled by my thoughts should I go into the dark room aka Maddy's den, if I go in will it cause me more pain that I am feeling now, if that's possible as words can not describe how I'm feeling, it's as if I'm being stabbed in the heart 10 times constantly, but worse.


	3. Running

**_(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters, all right belong to the amazing Debbie Moon who is the creator of the show. Thank you everyone one for the great response I have been busy so I haven't had the chance to post, I will make up for it by posting another chapter today or tomorrow. _**

**Maddy's POV**

"Run" that all my parents have told me the past few days just to keep on running and never stop, I don't know why I should even bother to though as it is driving me further away from Stoneybridge and my friends. I don't even know where I am any more or running to, all I can see is countryside no matter where I look it is getting monotonous. I miss my house with a nice warm bed with central heating, I miss Shannon and Tom but the person I miss the most out of all of them is Rhydian I have never experienced feelings as strongly toward someone or how not having them with you can destroy you so much, mentally and physically. My world feels as if it is upside down everything I have ever known is gone forever, it kills me inside just to think about it I don't know how I will cope. For the first time today me, mam and dad finally sit down and set up camp for the night, it has felt strange ever since they saw me have my first kiss and confess my love to Rhydian but I had to tell him and I thought that I needed to tell him I love him incase I never see him again and he would never of know if I had of. I still can't believe Rhydian told me that he loves me, after he kissed me which felt amazing fireworks happened inside of me, I wanted to kiss him again a lot but I couldn't since we were leaving and I didn't want my mam and dad to see me kiss him more, once was bad enough. Even though I'm hurting inside too much I still have a little grin on my face as I'm in love, I'm so frustrated why didn't I tell him earlier then we could have been dating by now, I will never forget when he asked me out on a date, how magical it felt. " Dad, where are even traveling to?" I ask in a moaning voice, "Oooo what's gotten into you missy?, We are about 2 days away from Jana's pack which is in the boarders of Scotland." I can't go to Jana's pack there are going to be too many painful memories and things that remind me of Rhydian for example his mother, who will be asking me thousands of questions on how Rhydian is which I don't want to talk about. I quickly scream out "No we can't go to Jana's pack, I refuse to ." my dad firmly replies "Why not? it is the only place we are welcome and we can't go back home." "I know we can start our pack right here and it can be for lonely wolves that need a pack, if not can we stay here for a few days then just because I want to be alone and there are going to be too many harsh reminders of what I have lost, and to be honest Jana gets on my nerves too much." I say begging. I am now just waiting for my parents reply it feels like forever but then in a lovingly voice my mam says "Okay then just for a few days as I understand stand it must be hard for you considering the recent events and what has happened between you and Rhydian." Yes I scream to my self I'm relieved to have so time to process what has happened the past couple of days. I get all comfy in the make do bed and pull a jacket out my backpack which no one knows I have, I snuggle into it and it brings me so much comfort just me smelling it, as when I knew I was going to leave I took Rhydian's jacket from the spare room as he left it there on the last full moon, snuggling into it makes me feel as if I am hugging him, I just wish he was in person.


	4. Eolas

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters all rights belong to the amazing creator Debbie Moon. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner as its been the new year and I have had a horrible case of writer's block so please enjoy an continue with your fabulous feed back please, also this time I'm not making any promises on when I will post next as I don't want to get your hopes up again like last time. Enjoy!)**_

**Rhydian's POV**

I'm going crazy or desperate or in love or I need to go to a mental asylum, I just don't know any more. How am I going to cope without Maddy for roughly the next 3 years of my life and by that time she will of probably moved on to a better looking guy than me since she can date anyone with her deep rich chocolaty brown eyes and her angelic gentle simile. Why am I like this paranoid and having so many I securities about my self? Ah questions that don't have answers them, I kick a bin over in anger and pure despair. I fall back into a wall and slowly go down with my head in my hands and cry into them I don't know where or who to go to as wolfblood feelings are stronger by instinct so only a human would feel 10% of what I'm feeling right now, so who can I turn to now since the Smiths aren't here to help me? I can not bare this gut wrenching felling in me any more I will see Maddy again no matter what it takes in me I will see Maddy again someday. I know what I can do to see her again... well partly-ish Eolas i will be able to see how she is coping being in the wild, I go into our favorite hanging out area where we would talk for hours and hours everyday and have a good laugh, I bend down to the ground and focus, suddenly I become one with the earth.

**Rhydian's POV - Eolas**

After constantly searching and searching though the country side I see 3 figures and I instantly know it's now the Smiths I'm watching over. I zoom in and see Mr. Smith cooking sausages on the fire which look so yummy I want to eat them so much, then Mrs. Smith is organizing and tiding the camp up. All alone I see Maddy sitting in the corner alone, she has big puffy swollen eyes, in tears and she is snuggling it to something which I notice is my jacket I left at hers on the last full moon.

**Rhydian's POV**

I come out of my Eolas day dream. I'm so happy I could see Maddy's face again but I didn't like her expression on her face as she has clearly been crying a lot and still is, seeing her so upset over me makes me feel devastated in side but at the same time stronger as I have to be her hero and come and rescue her, if I see her smile that will reassure me so much, I just can't explain. Wrapped around her I saw my jacket which she must of been using to comfort her while I'm not with her right now seeing that has made me feel as if she is hugging me and I am hugging her in my arms.


	5. Cariad Magnetig

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters, all rights belong to the amazing creator Debbie Moon. 3 Chapters with in a week you guys are lucky, I have loved writing this chapter that I'm about to post and I have a feeling you will love the next chapter even more. Please continue with all the amazing feed back, Shout out to: ilovebobbylockwood . Please enjoy!)**_

**No ones POV**

Maddy is sitting in her own world, not paying attention to what her parents are muttering in the background. "Emma, we need to tell her, she is a mess she needs to know" Daniel quietly whispers to Emma making sure Maddy's wolfblood hearing can't detect them speaking about her "But Dan is she not even older enough to know about 'cariad magnetig', she is only just a cub." Emma sharply replies. "She is almost 16 I think she is old enough, and yes this feels weird for us both but we all know the signs from experience, how we felt when that happened to us and we can clearly see Rhydian is the right person, you could see it in their eyes when they said goodbye to each other on the moors. I know its hard to process but we have to face the facts our little cub is growing up." Daniel replies.

**Maddy's POV**

I see my parents come up to me looking serious I instantly become worried, what if something's happened? I get comfy into my sleeping bag but at the same time ready to jump up if we are under threat or have to run from someone, they both come and sit next to me. In a soothing voice I hear my mam say "Listen sweetie, nothing is wrong we just need to have a important chat with you about something." I relax when I hear nothing is wrong, but what do they need to talk about with me, it better not be the birds and the bee's talk as I had that when I was 12 and they had to tell be as it is different for wolfbloods it was awkward enough as it is, never mind with your both of you parents. "What is it mam?" I ask wanting to find out so much. "Well, you and Rhydian have a special wolfblood bond its called 'cariad magnetig' it's a Welsh word that translates to magnetic love. It is like the equivalent of a human finding their soul mate, however its a lot more intense in how it affects you like how you have been feeling lately without Rhydian. From day one it was set in the stars that you and Rhydian would be together, even when you were a baby, the reason Rhydian ever came here was what you thought was by social services it was actually your destiny and attraction that brought you together. For example when Rhydian left with his parents and came back it wasn't just because of Alric trying to kill him it was some where deep down in his instinct that he didn't know and needed to be with you, part of your soul is in him and part of his is in you, but its not very noticeable, that is why since we left you have been feeling like this it is natures way of giving you the message that you must be together." my mam tells my in a calming tone. I can not believe what I have been told I can't describe what I'm feeling, I need time to process all of this, I can't believe it turns out that Rhydian is my soul mate even though we haven't been on an official date. My urge to see him feels ten times stronger than it has ever been before.


	6. The Note

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters all rights belong to the amazing creator Debbie Moon. I have loved writing this chapter, I will not be posting as often because of school. Please continue with the amazing reviews and comments. A shout out to my awesome friend RIPtitanic you need to check out her stories, also feel free to follow me and ask me and questions on twitter olivia9399)**_

**Shannon's POV**  
I miss having girl days with Maddy so much, hanging with the guys is great as we have become a lot closer and understanding for each other but I can not talk about my crushes and just girl stuff in general, I will refuse to hang out with the 3 K's last time I did something for them I ended up with a bright orange slap line. Ever since I was 11 and in Year 7, me and Maddy would walk together on the same route everyday occasionally with Tom if he wasn't running late, I still continue to walk the same route going past Maddy's house even though it was out of our way then catch the bus, I still continued even when Maddy and Rhydian became friends and ran to school instead. It's a cold, refreshingly crisp morning I'm walking to school when I notice something in the middle of the pavement as if it is wanting me to pick it up, so I do and notice its addressed to Rhydian but it's not in an envelope im so tempted to read it but I know I shouldn't so I manage to resist. I can't wait to get to school now to give Rhydian the note and find out what it says, I approach the gates and see Rhydian, I shout "Hi Rhydian" excitedly, I notice a puzzled look on his face as I'm never normally excited to talk to him, "I have something for you".

**Rhydian's POV**

I see Shan looking so happy as she shouts for me I'm really puzzled as i have never seen her like his before, then gives me an old looking piece of paper it says " Rhydian, meet me 20 miles north from stoney bridge on the moore at the weekend." I sniff it to see if I can recognise the scent, I don't, it's not a wolfblood and I don't recognise the human scent. I am curious to find out who has sent the note, but will it but me in danger. Should I go or should I not? I decide to go as it is in my instinct which as a wolfblood you on a lot as it has always been right for me before. Shan asks me "So what does it say?" I reply "Oh, it's nothing important" this is one thing I didn't want Shan getting involed as I don't want her to get hurt as I don't know anything about what the note means and who sends it who sent the note. The hardest part is that at the weekend there is a Dark Moon so I won't be as alert as normal I will have to rely on my human part of me so much and use it to stay safe, I will telll my foster parents I'm staying at Tom's for the weekend and going to the match with him and I will tell Tom about this so he can cover for me since I trust him more than Shan. It's friday morning my day seems to be going slower than normal, all I can think about is tonight, where I'm going to run there and wait, I will be too tired tomorrow because of the dark moon so I want to get the most tiring part done today while I still have the wolf left in me. I asked Tom he said he would cover the only thing is that I would have to join the football team for four games which isn't bad, as I know how much winning means to him. It's only seconds until we get dismissed for the weekend, finally the bell rings I feel so much relieved after I collect my weekend bag the minute I get into the forest outside of school I run like I'm born to run in the wild, which I am. Every so often I take breaks to catch my breath and to get some more energy as I have until the moon goes from the sky with my wolf powers. At last I approach the moors where it is stated in the note, after 4 hours of none stop running, I feel exhausted and that is without the effect of the full moon. I start to set up my tent and get comfortable for the night, to be honest I don't even know if who ever sent the note will come or not, since when was the note even written it could have been from a while back, I get comfortable and warm, I slowly drift off into deep sleep. It's morning I wake up feeling rotten and so tired I look at the clock and release its only 9:30 and feel this bad already so I know tonight will be rough, I decide to make myself a nice hot bacon sandwich, just the smell of it is driving me crazy as I haven't had it in ages. Now I'm just waiting for the person to come but I highly doubt that they will, but why is there something deep down inside of me telling me to come today. From behind me I hear someone say " Hello, there stranger..."


	7. At Last

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters all rights belong to the amazing creator Debbie Moon. Please continue with the amazing reviews, there was a big cliff hanger last chapter enjoy and review, tweet me olivia9399)**_

**Rhydian's POV**

Wait... hang on a minute... I recognize that voice, shocked, I turn around to see is a short girl with long chocolate-brown hair and beautiful big eyes, I can't believe who is standing on the hill in front of me, is this a dream? I start running towards her, I shout "Maddy!? " with shock and so much excitement and joy that I can barely contain myself, she starts to run towards me. I can't believe who is in front of me right now is this a dream? If it is I never want to wake up from it. Just looking at her makes my world complete again as if all the stars have aligned to lead me to whom I love Madeline Smith, I feel as if the effects of the dark moon have gone from me completely. I thought I wouldn't see her again until I was older when no one would care about me or what I do with my life. At last she is so close and running towards me, so I open my arms for her ready so she can jump into them, she is finally in my arms, I can't believe this is actually happening, the feeling is overwhelming I hug her tighter because I never want to lose her again or let her out of my arms. I hear Maddy mutter quietly into my arms "I have missed you so much, I now feel complete." I reply with "Me to Mads, I never want to be without you, everything makes sense now you are hear with me". I have so many questions like why and how come she is here after what happened with Dr Whitewood, I know that the questions can come later and we should just take in this moment with each other as I don't know how long she will be staying.

**Maddy's POV**

I come up with something trying to make myself seem mysterious as he will not smell me, as it's a dark moon, I want this to be a surprise so out of all people he wouldn't expect me to be here. At first after I say "Hello there, stranger" I grow curious as he doesn't seem to recognise my voice, when he realizes that it is me he turns around with a big grin on his face, I have never seen him so happy before. I start to run towards him as I'm on the bank however it's slower as I'm more tired because of the dark moon so I don't have my full running powers, as I become closer to him I see his arms open for me so I can easily leap into them, once he has me he picks me up and spins me around squeezing me tighter so I can't ever leave him again. The feeling in me takes over my body completely it is true what they say about cariad magnetig, and how it can make you feel so I say to him "I have missed you so much, I now feel complete." Rhydian replies to me with the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me "Me to Mads, I never want to be without you, everything makes sense now you are hear with me." I understand how he feels but he probably doesn't, as there is a good chance he isn't aware of cariad magnetig. I have answers for the questions he will probably ask about, I don't want to focus about that right now, all I care about is being with him, only thing is trying to explain cariad magnetig which will be awkward but I will face that hurdle when I get to it.


	8. Chillin'

**Maddy's POV**

I couldn't be happier right now, Me and Rhydian are sitting on the grass where we reunited just half an hour ago, it's nice just to hang out like how we normally would but I know the feelings between us have changed significantly since last time. I feel as if we have so much to catch up on as it feels as if we have been away from each other forever and been through so much on our own. I have so much I want to tell him, but I don't know where to begin, I just don't want our friendship to affect or make our friendship weird as I know how it will play out and he is my soul mate it's weird knowing this is putting pressure on me, I'm glad I know but at the same time I don't.

**Rhydian's POV**

It feels great just chillin' on the grass with my best friend, just talking how we normally would but I can sense an elephant in the room, it's about our relationship and where it is going I know we can't avoid it forever. I know it's clear that we both have feelings for each other and we can't avoid that fact, I know I will have to man up at some point.

**Maddy's POV**

Rhydian has a cheeky grin on his face and asks me "So what were you doing cuddling into my jacket when you were away then?" I reply slightly confused saying "Pfft what jacket? So if I did, how would you know?" Seriously I don't even know how he knows unless he is just trying to mess with me. "I know for a fact you did as I was using Eolas to check up on you and I saw you cuddling into my jacket, which I left at yours on our last full moon together, and your eyes swollen and you were crying. Care to explain? " he replies confidently and smartly. I'm searching my mind just for an excuse to tell him, but I decide not to bother as what is the point in lying to each other over something like that "Erm... well I can explain, it was I got really upset as I was missing you, Shan and Tom and that was the only thing I had to remind me of home as it was one of the last things I managed to grab from our house before we left for the wild. When I was leaving I was scared as I didn't really see eye to eye with Jana and I had never been in the wild before so I needed a home comfort, something to remind me of home and you were the first wolfblood I had met who was my age and you helped me through so much, for example my first transformation. Now Rhydian, how come you were using Eolas to check/spy on me then? " I partly told the truth apart from the bit where I said I missed all of them but when it was mainly Rhydian. Things go silent between me and Rhydian "Well Madds ... to be honest, I missed you and I could see how upset you were when we said goodbye so I had to make sure you were coping. I have to admit it was hard for me to say goodbye and it hurt because I didn't know when I was going to see you again." he says in a sincere tone. Aw I had no idea that Rhydian was such a big softy, I playfully give him a nudge and burst out laughing for no reason then he starts to laugh from watching me laugh.


	9. Good night

_**(A.N. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters belong to the amazing creator Debbie Moon. I would have normally posted on Sunday however I couldn't sorry guys I was down London and a Taylor Swift concert. Sorry if this is shorter than normal, but next chapter will be good I hope. Please continue to read and review. Also shout out to my best friend RIPtitanic her birthday was on Sunday 2nd)**_

**Maddy's POV**

I know it's time I must tell Rhydian about magnetic love, I have always found myself quite shy when it comes to admitting my feelings to people, I have never had to before and I feel in a very awkward situation because of it. The only thing I can do is ask my parents to explain to Rhydian about it because thats the one thing I don't want to do, also I'm frighten incase it makes our friendship/relationship forced and that spark will go that makes us click. In fact he doesn't need to know about it all I need to tell him is about Doctor Whitewood, he will be blown away by the news I tell one thing I wanna do so much right now is just run, yes I have been running with my family but I just wanna run with Rhydian as it will be fun then I will tell him about Doctor Whitewood, but we will run tomorrow as the effects of the dark moon are becoming stronger and harder for us both to handle. Luckily I have brought my own tent and sleeping bag so I'm very prepared for the long night ahead. "Rhydian! I have a idea tomorrow we can go for a run just like the good old days, I would suggest today but it's a dark moon, so it's not the best time and I'm getting sleepy." I quitely ask him "Of course, it will be great." he replies. I sit by the camp fire in my sleeping bag trying to keep warm, even though its summer the nights are freezing Rhydian comes and sits next to me and puts his arm around me, as he can tell I'm cold, I snuggle into him more. "Isn't it just nice to sit back, relax and look up at the stars for a change." I peacefully say to him. He replies with " Yea it is nice to do this for a change." "Good night Rhydian, see ya in the morning, I can barely keep my eyes open. I can't wait for the effects of the dark moon to be over" I still can't believe how rotten the dark moon makes you feel I thought it would get easier with time but it doesn't. "Ok Madds, I will see you in the morning I'm gonna go to bed now as well, if you need me I'm just in the tent next to you. Good night".

**Would you prefer if I posted on a Friday night or Sunday night?**


	10. Boo!

**_(A.N Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or any of the characters, all belong to the amazing creator Debbie Moon. Thanks for reviewing, Shout out to: Cathywolfmaddian and llovebobbylockwood for reviewing and helping me decide on when to post. If you review you get a shout out, please enjoy and review.)_**

**Rhydian's POV**

It's pitch black, all I can see is the fire slowly burning out through my tent, it's silent I can't hear anything at all. I try to get to sleep but something is making me feel very agitated but I don't know what it is.

**Maddy's POV**

Tonight is too cold, and I would of thought that by now the floor would be slightly more comfortable when its not, I can see the light of the fire slowly burning out and my breath from the cold surrounding.

**Rhydian's POV**

I hear a blood curdling scream and instantly know it is Maddy, every hair on my body stands on end as fear for her safety engulfs me, I bolt up to see a dark figure standing over her, hand clamped around her throat and begins to drag her away...  
I wake up, gasping for air, I can barely breathe. I scream "MADDY!" in desperation in for her to be alive, my entire body feels rotten at the thought of something happening to my Madeline. I hear Maddy ask "Rhydian is everything ok?" I'm relieved to hear her voice my heart skips a beat I am that overwhelmed by it , and realised that it was just a dream, but I just can't shake off the feeling that this could be a sign, or mean something important to us, like a warning from the future? "I guess... I'm just relieved to hear your voice, I just have never been so scared in my entire life." I hear a calm soothing voice say "Come on Rhydian, lets sit by the fire for a bit and we can talk about it since you seem worried and its almost morning" Maddy says in such a caring tone. "Aw thanks Mads, I'm sorry if you are still tired" I reply, Maddy is so caring it's sweet how she could tell I wasn't happy and would go out of her way to make me happy, I would do the same for her any day, any time.

**Maddy's POV**

I'm really concerned for Rhydian I have never seen him scared before unless he is just being over protective of me. I put my warm fleecy jumper on and go to sit next to Rhydian near by the fire, "Listen Rhydian, are you ok? I'm really concerned as you gave me such a scare when you screamed it suddenly." I reply looking deeply into his eyes "Well... I couldn't tell if it was reality or not also I'm frighten in case it could be a sign of something that was going to happen. It was really disturbing, as you were grabbed then you were really upset, then you gave off a ear-piercing scream. It really scared me Mads as I thought something had happened to you, so when I woke up I had to check on you and make sure you are fine" he quietly replies to me.

**Please review. If you could be a Wolfblood, would you?**


End file.
